


the walls have eyes and so do i

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Sexual Themes, creeping murduc, do the creep, feelings of possesivness, illegal taping, one shot and another kind of shot, or what i say when i dont know what to call something, seriously people read the tags, sex through proxie, spying gone wrong or right i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: murdoc witnesses something  he probably shouldn't have ..not that hes complaining





	the walls have eyes and so do i

**Author's Note:**

> just random crap ...let me know what you think anyway

in hindsight, when he put cameras in almost every room in macgyvers house he knew he might see what some would deem....inappropriate, when hed put the cameras in macs bedroom the purposes had been simple , to be privy to any important information that may be said behind more privet doors , however the sight before him was the last thing he ever expected.

 

the moment it started , he should have turned away slammed the laptop closed , but the image staring back at him had held him transfixed and hypnotized.

 

Angus Macgyver , is pinned to a wall his shirt rucked up to his nipples , his pants to his thighs , his hair slick with sweat . hes beautiful , so much so that even the fact jack is the one behind him working him open with skilled fingers cant take away from it .

 

he burns with envy that he shouldn't feel at the same time that he burned with something else , but he cant closes the laptop now hes to late to realizes the control hes lost , how entwined he is with the image in front of him.

 

macgyver begins making sounds like a wounded animal , and his own breath hitches 

 

macgyvers nails scarp and claw against the wall like a creature , and his own hand travels to a point low on his body .

 

and when jack suddenly slams in and the boy in front of him wails , he gripes himself and bits his lip to stop the sound that bubbles in his throat . because holy shit who would have thought the boy scout liked it ruff . 

 

and mac only gets more beautiful as it goes on , making all these little noises that are so sweet he has to groan , and hes pushing back against the body behind him and his hands are still scraping struggling desperately for a purchaser hell never find against the wall as he is.

 

its when jack moves faster and the boy becomes a quiver mess that he loses all remaining self control , he snarls his hand is moving so fast on his cock it hurts, and when mac comes , so obviously on the screen display, its to much and not enough.

 

when its over jack turns the boy and holds him , tenderly , like hes afraid to touch him, and at that moment ironically is when he truly feels hes witness something privet and intimate that he wasn't supposed to, not that anyone will know he did . 

 

and if he spilled himself to the sight of jack filling the trembling boy and jealously imagined it was himself instead, well no one will know that ether .


End file.
